Heimlich maneuver
by doc boy
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Max are eating at a Chinese food restaurant and Ben starts to choke on a bone so Gwen gives him the Heimlich maneuver. What will happen after that?  Read to find out...  Please review...  Thank you...


Heimlich maneuver

Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max were having a nice meal at a local Chinese food restaurant

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow Grandpa?' asked Ben

"I think we will go to a water park. How does that sound?"

"A water park? Cool!" said both cousins at the same time and gave each other a high five as ben took another bite of his chicken. He started chewing it but then something happened. He was making gagging sounds and was grabbing his neck and was turning pink

"Ben? Ben! Are you alright?" yelled Gwen in fear and banged on the top of his back

Ben managed to say between gagging sounds

_"Can't… breathe…"_

"Oh no he's choking! Look Ben I'm going to have to perform the Heimlich maneuver on you, so don't freak when I do it"

_"Just do it already…"_ croaked Ben

Gwen grabbed Ben into position and started pressing up his stomach and tried to get the foreign object from his windpipe

"Come on get out outta there!" yelled Gwen

_"Hurry… I can't hold on much longer…" _croaked Ben. Gwen was now panicking. She pushed up his stomach harder than ever now and then it happened. A bone popped out of his mouth and they both fell to the floor. Ben was breathing heavily and Gwen helped him get up

"Ben? Are you okay?" she was pale like snow. She almost lost her only cousin because of some stupid chicken bone. Ben was still breathing heavily and said

"I didn't know breathing could be so enjoyable…" just as he said that he fell to the ground and passed out

"Ben!" yelled Gwen as she knelled down beside him

"He's fine Gwen. He just passed out because he was so scared"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I took a medical course when I was in the plumber's academy, so I'm like a half doctor. So you can trust me on this. He just passed out"

"Okay" said Gwen as she looked at him, lying there on the floor. She picked him up and laid him down on the sofa they were sitting on next to the table

Hours pass…

Everyone has gone to bed. Well, everyone except Gwen. She was wide awake because she was worried about Ben. Max on the other hand turned in a while ago. All the food he ate at the restaurant made him sleepy so he turned in early, but gave Gwen another reassurance about Ben's condition. Gwen was lying on the top bunk bed and was staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. It was like her eyeballs were little flashlights in the dark looking up at the ceiling of the RV. She then heard something. She heard Ben couching in his sleep. She gasped slightly and looked down at his bunk bed to see if he's awake.

"Ben? Are you alright?" she asked. It looked like he was trying to wake up but he wasn't able to. He looked like he was having a night mare. He was moving all over the place and was muttering things like

"No, no… please…"

Gwen gasped quietly and got off her bunk bed and filled up a glass of water for Ben and walked to his bed. She kneeled down beside it and put her hand on his shoulder which didn't help. She tried talking to him soothingly

_"It's okay Ben… it's okay, it's just a dream… wake up it's a dream…" _it didn't seem to help. She then decided to do something she never thought she'd do. She was about to kiss him on the forehead. She figured it's the only way to make him feel better ad she couldn't bear to see him suffer like this; otherwise she herself would start having nightmares. She leaned to his face and laid a soft kiss on his forehead and he slowly calmed down and eventually sighed slightly in his sleep and was now at peace. He muttered something in his sleep like

_"Super slammer…"_ he finished that sentence with an unclear mutter

Gwen giggled due to her cousin's remark. She kissed him on the cheek, only this time: she wanted to. She got up and went back to her bed and was able to fall asleep because she was now feeling better and was calmer. She put the covers on her, but then felt something soft touch her cheek. Her face instantly turned red and she looked to her side and saw Ben lying in her beside her and said

"Now were even…" and smirked as Gwen smirked too and said

"No…"

She put her lips on his which caught him off guard and they put their arms around each other's shoulders and once their lips separated Gwen said

"NOW we're even…" they both smiled and cuddled up again.

"You know I love you right Gwen?' asked Ben

"Not as much as I love you Ben… not as much as I love you…" they both smiled and kissed again and were soon fast asleep…

Time passes…

Max got out of bed and stretched his back

"Good morning kids…" he stopped in the middle of the last word. He saw Ben and Gwen lying beside each other in bed and were cuddled up. That's basically the cutest thing you could ever see them doing. Max smiled happily and said quietly

"It's about time…" he cooked some omelets from them to eat for breakfast and put them on the table and walked out of the RV to run some errands. Ben and Gwen's cheeks were touching in their sleep and they kissed each other on the lips in their sleep and cuddled up even tighter… they would grow up to having a very happy and fulfilling relationship which would get to the point of them getting married and having a baby girl named Lily…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The End

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
